A start to the end
by G-SnAKe
Summary: The Avengers are in need of desperate help and they get a rather unusual one (these characters are not mine but I made some of them up they belong to Marvel comics)Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"wake up Brooklyn" the voice echoed through my room but I was already awake. I knew today was not gonna be so good up all night trying not to think about my parents and as the usual end of the world scenario but it was actually about senior prom. Gwen said we were friends who happen to go to prom together, save the world and be fine with each others problems of javelin but let's be honest spending almost three-fourths of a day with someone makes you fall in love with them this is too cliche I blame hormones ." Brooklyn honey your gonna be late!" repeated. I should have told you earlier but I live with my grandparents I mean my mother's parents just to be clear. My parents died when I was five, they were heroes to me but that fate cursed me into who I am today one might say I'm proud of it well I am, I could have wanted it more. On the other hand, I could have had a normal life like a normal teenager would but that would be boring and like Tira Banks said"Perfect is boring ".So where was I,I get up put on some rather fancy clothes and walk downstairs to here the usual shit I hear from my old forks my grandpa is a cop was a cop,grandma is doctor still is and all they seem to care about is that I live my life to the fullest and not any other person, but that not me "Eat your breakfast Brooklyn" and that wasn't I request . I don't blame them their only daughter married the most unstable guy in the whole world 'Spiderman' that's right Peter Parker he was my dad well I could do a lot worse than this I mean there are a lot of superheroes that sucked worse than Spiderman. Mary Jane was my mother you might be thinking that I'm the luckiest kid in the world to be their child but I've been through a lot of stuff. I take out my phone to dial Harry who's my best friend a quick introduction in simple he is filthy rich well his dad is or was Mr. Stark that's right ironman so he was my best pal since I saved his life when he was suffering from hemorrhage. I injected my blood into him, that not only cured him but gave him regenerative powers so he is also super." hey bud where are you ?"I'm just around the corner I'll meet you at your house come outside" already ahead of you " "of course you are" the world was already broken at that time. Newyork was destroyed after the fall Retribution had the last of it that's where my parents died and many other countless cities, lives, friends, families suffered and deteriorated from these stupid aliens looking for their pound of flesh. Thanos, Retribution destroyed our world our universe but there were a few people that wanted to give a shit about that and those people died trying. They made mistakes over power, greediness, love, and those indiscreet failures led our lives to the extent." yo what the hell are you thinking about""lets go time to make you look aristocratic""what ?!" well I meant pretty,you really shouldn't miss English man" yeah right" so, where we going "To the finest tailor shop to buy you the finest tux".This was a bad idea but what could possibly go wrong its just prom".After a long long time at the tailor finally made it to the park and Harry won't stop talking about his amorousness for pizza "Our secret layer was in Park East River State you might be thinking who'd be stupid enough to choose a park to be a hideout well this is my present which is gonna be your future and your future which is also gonna be my past and my present is when your present is my future, don't worry I didn't get it either honestly its kinder beautiful. So prepare to be amazed "Harry got your Pym reactor? I forgot mine" "as usual" you always got my back," I said. The Pym reactor shrinks you into the size of an ant or any size you choose and our secret layer is underground or as we call it ant colony. "Hey guys you are late "I should introduce the other member of our team Casey Lang aka Red Asset She can shrink or enlarge into any size even molecular level thus gives time traveling abilities and also she can fly like a wasp you know what I mean. Her mother who was the Wasp died from the snap and her dad Scott Lang died from what came next so she lives alone nope I'm kidding she has the freaking largest family 'the ants'." It's not easy not scamper school" stop talking like that you freak just say skip" fine!"Casey did you get something ?"oh I sure did Brook ""universe seven had a little accident and their universe blew up right and the space created black hole sucking everything in "Where 's is this stuff going " it looks like it time traveling itself into the past" wait what did you say and how did you track this ?"

"you're not the only smart guy in this room Harry "Yes I am cuz you're a girl and he is a lab rat" focus guys !"so if the matter is traveling past then someone is traveling to the future"Someone who messed up and wants help to fix it" the AVENGERS" Oh shit!. We all screamed at the same time. This was not good cuz 1. This is causing collapsion of time and space 2. And Thanos has wiped half of life 3. We have to do all this again but without our parents, and also we kinda hate the Avengers.


	2. complication

The sun rose the next morning and this should be obvious but believe me, it's not. The most comfortable place second to heaven was this place. This time things are gonna be different because we saw this coming I mean the end of the world. I can't blame the Avengers for doing what they did, we're human after all. Talking about being human I didn't really get to finish the introduction ok let's do this one more time. I grew up in Queens where my parents got married and then when I was only five years old they passed away. After that, the world was an ugly complicated place where people didn't care about one another. I was kidnaped by this crazy scientist named DOC OCTAVIUS, I was experimented on and he turned me into a monster. He harnessed the power of the infinity stones (not all of them, only the power and the space stone)and inserted it to my power core which was really powerful after that I was brainwashed and trained to do one thing, to serve him but that didn't go well for him because I was rescued by doctor strange and you know who that is since then I've been free. The power he gave me kept me alive I wish I could thank him after all he is a good friend of my dad.

"Hey lazy bones" that was Gwen and I wish I could tell her how I am in love with her.

"How did you get in here"

"Seriously ?"

"I have something huge to tell you "

"What, did the backstreet boys get new pair of jeans ?"

"No wait did they?" we laughed for a very long time. This what I love about us we make each other really happy maybe that's why she doesn't want us to date then we break up and we wouldn't even look at each other, she has a point but what if we didn't mess it up, I guess we'll never know.

"Where were you ?"Harry walked in I'm thinking to look for breakfast

"unlike all of you I have better things to do and this place stinks " come on she has no idea, this place is the best.

"Breakfast is served, "I make amazing waffles hands down the best.

"So guys can we get to the place where you need my help I have to pick up my dress "

I choked on my waffle "yeah about that I think we're not gonna be able to go"

"Why"

"The Avengers and the whole freaking army of Thanos are coming to the future so we all won't be able to go"

"OH THANK GOD"

"What you didn't want to go"I was confused because she was one who decided to go in the first place.

"No mean did it's just you know that...you know "

"I don't know, what's the problem "

"It's you and me that's the problem

"So you only wanted to go because you don't wanna be the loser who didn't have a date to prom or does 'us' mean anything to you?"

"It so does !"That was intense. Harry broke the huge, long awkward silence.

"As cute and lovely this moment is we have to figure out a plan or we are eradicated"

"Yes I agree with Mr. Smart "

"Thank you Casey" and they did their long and annoying fist bump.

"I'm sorry " I didn't mean it but we have to move on

"I'm not"I can tell she did mean it with that tone. She really pushes my buttons.

"There's only four of us and I doubt Avengers will be any help against Thanos"

"Agreed"

"We need help"

"How do you think we can be provided help because we are the only heroes remaining now"

"You wanna hear a really genius idea?" Harry is a genius well all of us are, we ahead of our time we are only going to school to have fun and you know it feels like a normal teenage thing to do.

"No, I mean yes"Casey kinda hate his guts but who doesn't

"What is it?"

"We can use the collider to bring heroes from alternate universes and create a freaking army and kick some serious alien ass!"

"Are you out of your mind! we promised we'd only use the collider in a really desirous time "

"This feels like a 'desirous time' to me" Harry was serious this time.

" He's right" I talked after a long time of thinking he was actually right if we want things to go different this time this was are the only choice.

"No a desperate time like when one of dies, that's when we use it".

"We have to use it otherwise we are all gonna die"I was responsible for them and at no cost, I was gonna let any of them die or get hurt then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"Ok, where is it or what's left of it?"

"We have to build it again"

"Yay!" Building things were the most favorite thing to do for Harry rest of us not much. We were relieved we had a plan that could actually work. The collider was a huge machine build to transport matter through alternate universes. If you jump from one universe to another you have replaced matter equal to your matter otherwise you will segregate into pieces yeah it's pretty dangerous. We did this one time when I died saving the world from Kraven the Hunter its nothing really but using this we can bring our friends who are in other universes like venom, Merline and maybe Katherine.

"Let's build this thing"

"It's gonna take a long time" we started building, it seems easy but it lot complicating. Five hours of building felt like a thousand years we took a small break.

"Do you realize we are spending our time on this shit and not on fun stuff like going to parties? "Casey said pointing her phone, it said that there is a party to'night at someone's house.

"Well, I'm having a great time with you guys. I don't need parties"

"No wonder why you are still single" again the stupid fist bump. The laughter remained for a long time. Gwen came up to me after a while and.."hey"

"hey"

"I'm really sorry did I hurt you?"

"Well you did and you don't deserve a nice guy like me"

"Brooklyn!"

"It's fine I mean we were never a couple "

"Well remember 3rd grade, I danced with you at the ball I think we were pretty much a couple but not now"

"Right of course but its too bad I like you"

"Do you now, stop messing with me!"

"No I'm serious I really like you "she was looking at me in a very intense way it's like I'm irresistible right now OH MY GOD, Is it happening are we finally going to kiss OH HOLY CRACKERS it's happening.

"What's that!" she points to something behind me (and I thought she was looking at me I'm so stupid) I turned around it was a wormhole in our lab!

Everyone came running and not after a spilt-second a space ship just dropped out of nowhere it appeared to be an Avengers Quinjet.

THE AVENGERS ARE HERE ! now, this whole thing just got complicated, very very very complicated.


	3. Together

Avengers, the earth's mightiest heroes, let me tell you why we hate them. They had every chance to beat the enemy but they missed them all and they left us a broken world filled with anarchy and chaos. The worst part is that they were dead and we had to bear that burden, I might be overreacting but believe me, the Avengers are bad news. When I crept out of that hole I promised myself that I would be different than my parents different than the rest of the super people out there.

Having that said I had a plan but getting them to agree was a rather difficult thing to do, but they came looking for help and we are the only help.

"Stand back" I push Gwen behind my back and surprisingly she stayed that way, I felt that she was shaking and believe me absolutely nothing scares her and I wonder whether she knows something that I don't. All the air rushed towards the wormhole and finally when the matter was balanced it closed and we could hardly breathe. I put on my suite and so does Harry and Casey. Gwen was still terrified and I couldn't realize why. They walked out of the ship there they were Cap, Tony, Blackwidow, Hawkeye, Rodey, Dr. Bruse, Antman, Rocket and Nebula that it that's all that survived things were different last time spiderman didn't die from the snap but this time he's gone, it's not like I waited for him to show up, he'll be 15 and won't know anything, it was easier this way. they made their way to where we were standing

"Who's in charge, "Cap asked with gratified voice it sounded familiar somehow.

"I am "

"I am" Gwen and I said it at the same time

"You're not in charge! 4 hours ago you made waffles that's a really good leadership quality"

"What !? really now you wanna bring that up"

"I swear to God I have better things..."

"Here we go again" Harry interrupts her and end that conversation, thank you, Harry!"

"Well this is awkward" Casey to her mask off and turned the lights on that made this moment less like a reality tv show

"It's not, and no one's in charge we don't like to be given orders"

"Okay then, we are the.."

"Avengers we know "Harry is little excited this is the first time he's seeing his dad after a long time.

"You know who we are and that makes you ?". We technically don't have a name this is really embarrassing.

"Defenders"

"what?!" all three of us had the same reaction. we didn't have name well we argued and wrangled about it a long time gave up on having a name. Harry somehow made one up, to be honest, it's not that bad.

"YEAH WE ARE THE DEFENDERS"

"We are here to see the way we beat Thanos so we can go back and kick his ass" Scott lane a little too excited wait till he finds out his daughter is here.

"That's not gonna happen because Thanos is here as well he followed you and you didn't beat him she did"I pointed at Captain Marvel, she was the only one standing and she blew herself to kill Thanos so not much of victory.

"How did you know this you guys look like a bunch of teenagers"

"Exactly who do we?"Harry was going to start his paradox storytelling shit.

"Stop that's enough!, you traveled 20 years to the future and a lot have happened since you died and guess what Thanos is not gonna be the last to give earth a visit, that's right the next threat is not what you think you are not gonna be able to save everyone. You're gonna need our help because it's different than the last time Thanos have gotten more precise and determined.

"Kid, who are you?"

"You are not the only one cursed with knowledge "

"For real who the hell are you guys?!" well you guys are gonna be tired of these introductions but let's do this one last time.

"I'm Brooklyn Parker son of Peter Parker and I'm, not just a spiderman I can lift a planet and travel through space, kinda weird right.

Harry do you mind

"It's Harry Stark "He turned towards Tony I could tell that he wants to scream dad "you're alive!" but he's keeping it cool I'm proud of him.

"Hey dad "

"you're my son?!"

"Yeah I know you're probably disappointed and please don't freak out.

"I have a son!" Now that's the one time we all smiled. They hugged and I could tell Harry is trying so hard not to cry.

"Casey you don't have to"One emotional roller coaster is enough for one day.

"Casey!?"Scott cried after a long time of staring at her. Took him long enough.

"Yes dad it's me!" there's another reunion this day couldn't get any more emotional and trust me I'm a pretty emotional guy I'm trying not to cry myself.

"This is great so so great and I'm Gewn Strange I do magic stuff but it more complicated than that" that was the first time she talked after a long time of silence now I needed to talk to her

"Wait you mean as " so has met Gwen's dad

"No as his daughter "Yep something wrong she's tipped off by something, I really need to know.

"There's only four of you how do you suppose we stop Thanos"Oh they have no idea what we can do.

"Together" I had to say it because I wanted them to know how we teenagers handle these situations, to be honest, I don't sound like my dad at all he was all fun about things maybe that's what kept him alive for so long. We welcomed the Avengers to our lab everyone seemed to be busy catching up Casey with her dad, Harry with his and the others were busy looking around at the future and I finally had a second to talk to Gwen as she was avoiding me all this time.

"Hey what's wrong you've been in a different mood since they arrived

I wanted an answer so bad

"Sorry about before for embarrassing you"

"That's fine none taken. You didn't answer my question"

"It's just I... I thought my dad would show up you know then he'll know what to do because this plane is not a 100% victorious and it'll end up with one of us dead.

"It'll work, don't worry..."

"No, it won't and it's not worth losing you again!"

"What...youre not gonna lose me"

"Yeah right please tell me that you would ever let anyone else self destruct to kill Thanos in the end cuz I know you wouldn't"

"well... I wouldn't, it's my job "

"What to be a stupid hero who could at least save himself"

"That's who I am "

"Brooklyn I'm serious, if you die I can't bring you back this time"

"Then I'll stay dead after all you don't need me you have Brian"

"How many times do I have to tell you that was a onetime thing and you can't die what about Harry, Casey, me "

"We'll figure it out"

"Promise me you won't die"

"Are you crying !?"

"No!"She is so crying and I know what she's saying is right no matter how much we try destiny arrives all the same but at least this time right now I get to tell her how I feel

"Hey Gwen "

"What"

"I just wanna tell you that i..."I couldn't do it it's hard for some reason my mind was telling me to say the words but my mouth wouldn't respond.

"What is it"Gwen looked a little confused she was already scared I could see it in her eyes, this was a bad idea maybe later I'll tell her.

"You know what'll make you feel better WAFFLES !" nice save

"Yeah sure waffles"finally that smile I was waiting for.


End file.
